


till the stars burn out above you, till the moon is but a silver shell

by mostlikelydefinentlymad



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Angst, POV Bucky Barnes, Stucky - Freeform, Tony Is Not Helping, civil war doesn't exist - it just doesn't, everyone lives and nobody loses their damn mind, kind of sorta, stand alone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlikelydefinentlymad/pseuds/mostlikelydefinentlymad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going on at 5:30pm tomorrow. Dress sharp and be yourselves. On second thought, Barnes, pretend to be someone else for a few hours. I don't know; perhaps someone who ~doesn't~ break appliances when he can't figure out how to work them."</p><p>Bucky should've known by that snark that whatever he had up his sleeve was something neither of them would've went for on their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	till the stars burn out above you, till the moon is but a silver shell

_"No other love, let no other love know the wonder of your spell."_

 

Out of the many absurd ideas that fill Tony's head, this was one of the worst.

 -

_"You're going on at 5:30pm tomorrow. Dress sharp and be yourselves. On second thought, Barnes, pretend to be someone else for a few hours. I don't know; perhaps someone who ~doesn't~ break appliances when he can't figure out how to work them."_

Bucky should've known by that snark that whatever he had up his sleeve was something neither of them would've went for on their own.

A damn talk show and a popular one no less. It was one of few mainstream LGBT shows and part of its appeal was spotlighting LGBT people of importance. At least Tony had chosen one that wouldn't make them feel isolated and awkward. He'd rambled on about public appearances, using your fame for good _("I'm not famous." "Then why is your face on this magazine?" "Oh."),_ being a role model for LGBT youth, showing the world that the avengers actually did trust Bucky despite everything. They could use some good press especially after how Steve had been viciously attacked by right wing politicians for coming out as bisexual and "corrupting the youth with your gay agenda." 

They needed to clear the air and be human beings for once rather than superheroes.

-

 

"We're thrilled to have you here with us and we're dying to get some answers. Last week we'd asked viewers to submit questions in regards to romantic advice and we received an overwhelming amount! Any fan mail has been filtered as we'd requested clear precise _questions_ instead."

The audience clapped loudly and Steve beamed at them. He didn't care for entertaining others but this was for a good cause and he'd waited ages to show off Bucky. What better way to do that than go on live tv as a couple?

"Thank you for having us," Bucky replied. By some miracle, he appeared at ease in front of the crowd and cameras.

Their host looked delighted as he adjusted a colorful stack of index cards on his lap. 

"You're welcome here any time!"

Steve nodded and smiled.

"We're going to jump right in here with a question from Bridget L: if you love someone, should you tell them?

 **S:** Absolutely, yes

 **B:** _Or_ you could badly flirt with them for half your lives

 **S:** Yeah because it's so easy to spit it out

 **B:** You're the expert here

Bucky grinned at the camera and the audience cheered in his favor. This could be fun after all.

 

 **Host:** Our next question comes from Riley N. They ask: if you're interested in someone but they're sizing up another person, do you give up?

 **B:** That's...a hard one

 **S:** What he's trying to say is you should sabotage their attempts at romance but refuse to tell them why or 'fess up to it

Their host smiled awkwardly at the camera. 

**B:** Now that's just rude

 **S:** But you're not denying it

 **B:** Yeah, well

 

 **Host:** We're going to move along now as we don't want to run out of time. Flynn H writes: is it possible to navigate a romantic relationship with a close friend without ruining the friendship?

 **S:** I'd like to think we're living proof that it can be done

 **B:** He's right

 **S:** Did you just agree with me?

 **B:** Next question

 

 **Host:** We've all been there. You never meant to but you've fallen for a straight person. Polly Q wants to know where you'd go from there.

 **S:** Pass

 **B:** He's not straight, doesn't apply 

The world knew that Steve was openly bisexual and had indeed fallen in love with Peggy Carter but why bother trying to explain? For that matter Bucky always had a hunch that Carter was batting for the same team as Steve. 

 **S:** And neither are you but you still fell for me

 **B:** Oh trust me, I tried not to. I fought it because _somebody_ made me think he was an all American straight guy for over half our lives

 **S:** Because you being the Casanova of Brooklyn wasn't making my life harder or anything

 **B:** What was the question again?

 

 **Host:** [smiles politely] Our next message is from Andreas G. He asks: friends with benefits. Asking for trouble or the ideal setup?

 **S:** I would've settled for that if it's all I could get

 **B:** We couldn't have stayed at that level

 **S:** I know

 **B:** [clears throat] If you can pull it off without either of you getting hurt, go for it but don't put your everything on the line unless you're prepared to lose it

 **S:** [smiles sadly at Barnes]  

 

 **Host:** And there you have it. We wish you the best, Andreas. Layla O writes in with: how do you know when you've found ~the one~ I'm pretty sure my girlfriend is _it_ for me but I'm not 100% positive

 **B:** If they can make you smile when you've lost every reason to, keep them. If they stick around after seeing your ugliest scars (in any form), keep them

 **S:** When you stay alive because they exist, that's when you know

 **B:** [looks away from the camera for a full minute] That one is important

 

 **Host:** It is, it really is. Our final question from a viewer named Grant D reads: Long distance relationship - worth the hassle or ditch the relationship before you get hurt?

 **B:** [looks at Steve] Don't give up on love just because you're far apart. If it means anything at all, you'll find a way

 **S:** I wouldn't recommend jumping out of planes though

 **B:** [glares] Yeah that. Don't risk it and your life to prove something

 **S:** That comment wasn't necessary. Anyways. If you're serious about them, hang in there. The distance can't last forever, right Buck?

 **B:** Yes it was

 **S:** That's not fair and you know it. Leaving you behind was never in my plan

 **B:** And dying was? 

**S:** I'm alive aren't I?

 **B:** That's not the point

 **Host:** I apologize but we're out of time for today. We've enjoyed having both of you on the show and thank you immensely for lending us your advice. Tune in next week to meet our next celebrity guest. He's best known as _Deadpool_ and will be bringing along his boyfriend Peter Parker of Queens, NY."*

 

The audience gave them a standing ovation and erupted in applause.

Steve waited until the camera panned away from them and leaned in to whisper in Bucky's ear. "I think it went well."

Bucky smirked. America certainly wouldn't see him as the ruthless masked assassin anymore, no. He'd now become Cap's sentimental other half though honestly, he'd always fit that role. It was sort of a relief to no longer hide their relationship though the press seemed to always be one step ahead of them.

"They didn't boo us out of here or throw food so yeah."

Steve glanced at the audience then back to Bucky. "Do they still do that?"

Bucky shrugged. "Probably not but why risk it."

"Hey," Steve whispered.

"Hmm?"

"You've got something on your face."

Bucky began to wipe at his cheek self consciously. Had he really made it through the entire segment with a dirty face?

"Here let me get it," Steve offered.

That spark of mischief in his eye had been causing trouble since Steve was old enough to throw a (lousy) punch and oh god, what was he up to this time?

Steve cupped his cheek and that was how Captain America and Sgt Barnes had their first kiss in public.

_You've got something on your face._

**_Me_ ** _._

-

 

One plane ride home and two hours later, Tony flipped on the television in the common room. Bucky quickly abandoned the glass of grape juice he'd been drinking and moved closer to the tv for a better view. Hmm, how 'bout that. They looked good together - like they belonged exactly where they were.

"You know; we could've avoided this whole thing if you'd just kissed him at Dunkin Donuts or something. Maybe play chase the weasel at a club if that's your thing or held his hand while y'did hail Mary's."

Steve groaned, Bucky glowered.

He and Steve weren't a cheap hookup or temporary fling. They were in this until St Peter himself pulled their sorry asses from the earth.

"It's not like that. Besides, this was your idea Stark."

Tony flipped to another channel that featured the kiss from a different and more intimate angle.

"That was before Captain hotpants over there decided PDA no longer made him uncomfortable."

In typical Steve fashion [he couldn't stray from Bucky's side and Bucky loved it] he joined him in staring down news segments and catty gossip shows on the tv.

"I didn't plan for that to happen."

Tony smirked. "Is that the official motto for your relationship? 'Cause I need to know before I order up the shirts and hats. Or would a skywriter be better? It'd be great for our public image. _Barnes & Rogers: Oops we fell in love._ Too wordy?"

Bucky was going to kill him. Smothering him with a pillow would be too easy. Perhaps he'd lure him in with talk about working on his arm _and-_ who was he kidding. He wasn't in the business of killing anymore. But that doesn't mean a person couldn't plan it out.

Steve nabbed the remote and flicked the tv off. Bucky was grateful. He wasn't sure which was more annoying - the CNN anchorwoman's giddy voice as she reiterated, for the second time, that Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes _are_ a confirmed couple. Or Tony's babbling.

"I'm tired. Come on Buck, lets go to bed."

Tony checked his watch and frowned. "It's only 9:25."

Bucky winked and wrapped an arm around Steve's waist. "Who said we were gonna sleep?"

They were both exhausted, of course they were but he didn't have to know that. Why _not_ have a little bit of fun at Tony's expense?

Tony made a face. "Thanks for that mental image, Barnes."

Bucky led them to the hall and called out behind him - "Just pretend to be someone else for a few hours, Stark!" 

-

"We're actually gonna sleep, right?"

Bucky pulled thick covers up over his chest and curled against Steve.

" 'course we are. Maybe the Casanova of Brooklyn'll make up for it tomorrow, hmm?"

Steve had already passed out.

With a sigh, Bucky threw an arm over Steve's waist and closed his eyes.

There would always be a later.

**Author's Note:**

> *an older version
> 
> title is from: No Other Love by Jo Stafford and it's a song from the 1930's because WWII era boyfriends and all


End file.
